Harry Potter A new world
by CyberShot01
Summary: VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! What is to happen to the famous Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. A story about what happens in those 19 years. Pairings HP&GW RW&HG NL&LL      DH SPOILERS!   Chapter 3 up soon!
1. The Next Day

Harry Potter - A New world

This is the story about what happened after the defeat of Voldemort and before the Epilogue. I am trying hard to stick to the facts given from the Harry Potter books about dates and who actually died etc. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or anything to do with Harry Potter for that matter. Wish I did though. Brilliant stuff.**

Chapter 1- The Next Day

It was the day after Harry Potter had defeated the greatest dark wizard that had ever lived and already reporters from what looked like every wizarding newspaper in the country, including the incredibly ruthless Rita Skeeter, could be seen from Gryffindor tower. Each trying to get some information for what was said to be '_The biggest magical triumph ever_' and '_Even bigger than Dumbledore's defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald_.'

After retiring to bed early from exhaustion the previous evening, Harry finally decided he was too hungry to stay in bed any longer. Getting up, feeling both emotionally and physically drained, Harry searched around for his glasses which he found to be on the floor beside his much missed four poster bed. Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped out of school the previous year in search of the four remaining parts of Voldemort's soul, each of their beds remained in their old dorm rooms.

When Harry woke, he found that he had the whole dorm to himself; Ron must have already gotten up. Just as Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and began to dig through his trunk (Hermione must have taken it out of her bag and had it sent up) for a shirt that didn't smell like it hadn't been washed for months, which Harry had to remind himself that it probably hadn't, someone opened the door and ran towards him.

Before Harry even had time to reach for his wand a wave of fiery red hair ran towards him. Harry relaxed, it was Ginny. _Ginny... _ Harry remembered seeing her as he set out for what he thought would be his end. He had sworn that Ginny had seen or at least felt his presence as he passed by her wearing his father's old invisibility cloak.

When Ginny had reached Harry she blushed the famous Weasley red when she noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. _He looked good for someone who had just hours ago defeated the darkest wizard in a century,_ she thought_. But seeing as Riddle hadn't killed him, I sure will. I can't believe that git pretended to be dead!_ Her blush made it look as though her whole head was on fire, and though her eyes were red with dark circles, Harry realised that he had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. She sat down next to him. But as soon as he went to put his arm around her she started punching him.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" said Harry rubbing his arm as Ginny started to punch every part of his body she could reach.

"WHY-DID-YOU-HAVE-TO-PLAY-DEAD-HARRY?" yelled Ginny through stifled sobs and punches.

"It was the only way, you know that. You heard what he said he would do if I didn't surrender!" said Harry defensively. "I couldn't have lived with myself if something had happened to you or to anyone else I care about."

"You are such a selfish git, you know that Harry James Potter! Ever since you left after the wedding I have been waiting for you to return. Then when I overheard Bill say that Ron had been staying with him and Fleur I thought for sure something was wrong. I was about to come looking for you myself, but then Ron disappeared again before I got the chance to ask what had happened" accused Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin I didn't want to hurt you" said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny.

As soon as he said this she started to cry so Harry pulled her into his arms and they just sat there for what seemed like hours.

After a while Harry started to speak again. "You were the only thing that kept me going while trying to find the other four Horcr.." Harry stopped, aware of what he just said "I mean, while I was on the run."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously and gave him a stern look, as though she was searching his soul.

_Man, he could never get anything past Ginny, _thought Harry_. He loved her so much, but he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. He knew she was the only one for him. But how could he blame her if she didn't feel the same way? He practically left her on her own to face the Carrows at Hogwarts and she was tortured! Tortured in a place where he was sure she was safe._

Ginny was just about to ask him what he meant when there was a knock on the door and the whole Weasley clan entered, minus Fred of coarse. For a moment there was silence as they all eyed Harry sitting there almost starkers with his arm around Ginny. Someone gave a nervous cough, breaking the awkward silence. _Doing the Weasley's proud and blushing profusely_ Harry jumped up and put on the clothes that were on the end of his bed.

Everyone in the room was silent as Mrs. Weasley stared at Ginny and gave her a look saying that they would talk about this later. Ginny blushed as well, stood up and went to her dad to give him a hug. As soon as she did Mr. Weasley seemed to come out of his little trance and hug Ginny back.

Extremely embarrassed at being caught almost naked by Ginny's parents, and much worse her brothers, Harry went even brighter red and looked at the floor.

He chanced a look at the Weasley family and was none too surprised to see Hermione giggling and the rest of the Weasley family with their mouths open, too shocked at what they saw to speak.

Finally Harry said "I-I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like." Now even more embarrassed than was humanly possible.

"I bloody well hope not!" replied Ron. "That's my sister Harry. You guys haven't been back together for more than 12 hours and you are already in bed together practically starkers! And who said I gave you my permission to see her again anyway. Even if I did, I would defiantly not have agreed to this!"

"Who said Harry and I needed your permission to go out in the first place" said Ginny now recovering from her embarrassment and getting rather angry.

_God I don't envy Ron, _thought Harry._ I would really hate to get on the wrong side of Ginny's Bat-Bogey-Hex._

"And Harry is right" Continued Ginny, now turning to the rest of her brothers, wand in hand. "It isn't what it looks like it-"

But before she could finish Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the dorm.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything Arthur, Molly" boomed Kingsley's deep voice as he surveyed everyone's expressions.

Just as he said this everyone seemed to come alive and forget about what they had just seen, but not before Mrs. Weasley could give both of them a pointed stare that made them shrink inside their own bodies.

Looking slightly amused, Kingsley turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "The Wizengamot have made me temporary Minister for Magic, until such time as an election can be held. I must get to the Ministry to try and get some type of order around the place and organize for the remaining Death Eaters to be sent off to Azkaban. I have no idea what it is like there as I haven't been in since I was accused of treason. I will see you all in a few hours I hope, although I can quite imagine the amount of paperwork that awaits me in my office."

"Minerva, what is happening with the school considering the damage that has been caused, will it be re-opening come September the first?" questioned a now rather tired looking Mrs. Weasley.

"I have been appointed as Headmistress by the board of Governors, and as long as this school is under my authority it will be open repaired or not come September first to anyone who wishes to receive an education" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Only now did Harry notice how everyone was looking. He had been too caught up in the thing with Ginny to notice before. Mr. Weasley was looking as though all happiness had been sucked out from him and had a few rather serious looking injuries to the face, Mrs. Weasley had obviously been crying quite heavily as her eyes were extremely red and puffy, she also had a few rather nasty looking cuts about her body. Harry also noticed how thin she looked, as though she had lost a tremendous amount of weight in a little amount of time. Then there was Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and perhaps the saddest of them all, George.

Of course, they had all lost a brother or a son, but George looked as though a part of him had been killed along with Fred. Harry, being the, what had Ginny called him? The 'stupid noble prat' felt extremely guilty about this. Everyone that had died Remus, Tonks, George, Colin, and everyone else who had fallen had done so to buy him more time so he could find that part of Voldemort's soul.

So why then, once Harry had found the lost diadem, had he not give himself up? If he had maybe his loved ones would have survived and he would have been able to celebrate with them and everyone else in the country (bar the people who were in Hogwarts) and possibly the witches and wizards abroad.

As though sensing something was wrong Ginny moved over to Harry and even though her whole family was there he hugged her. Mrs. Weasley gave them another one of her infamous stares. In a normal situation it would have scared the hell out of Harry, but at the moment he was too caught up in his grief to notice. All that mattered now was Ginny and how good she felt in his arms.

A/N This chapter has now been edited by my beta, Lea Marie. Before you edited it i didn't realize just how many mistakes i had made.

Thank you.


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: None of this stuff here belongs to me. It is all JK Rowlings.**

**Note: The thought expressed in this story, are mine and in no way reflect those of this site or the author J.K.R**

Chapter 2 - Jealousy

Three days had gone past since the Weasleys had caught Harry practically starkers with Ginny in his arms. Mr. Weasley had just dragged Harry aside to talk 'man talk' with him. As they walked around the Burrow's make-shift Quidditch pitch Mr. Weasley started to talk.

"Harry my lad, you know that Molly and I already consider you family" Mr. Weasley began.

"Sir, I know what you are going to say, and I love Ginny and" Harry was now finding it rather hard to breath. He had only told Ginny that he loved her a few times and now here he was telling Mr. Weasley, of all people, that he loved her. Harry was just about to finish what he was going to say when Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"Now Harry, let me finish please" he said in a stern, but not unfriendly voice. "Harry, ever since Ron brought you home just before your second year, I have always thought you apart of this family. It was clear how unloved and under cared for you were and how you never really had much of a family since your parents died."

At this all Harry could do was nod. He was truly touched that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley considered him family, so much so he just couldn't voice it.

Mr. Weasley continued looking rather embarrassed "Now from what I saw the day after you know- what happened, and from what Ron told me about last year, you have taken quite a liking to our young Ginny."

"Yes sir."

"No, let me finish. Harry, you must understand how much Ginny means to Molly and I as she is not only our youngest but our only girl. So Harry, don't take it lightly when we say, and this comes from Molly and myself, I am pretty sure you will have to deal with the boys on your own, that we couldn't ask for a better person for Ginny to fall in love with. And god only knows Harry that you deserve to be happy more than anyone."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He had been dreading this conversation with Mr. Weasley, he knew it would come eventually but if he had been expecting anything, it had not been this.

"Now Harry, how about we head inside, I can smell Molly's cooking from here and I daresay she is looking for an excuse to shovel some food down your throat."

Harry agreed and they both went inside. When they got in they were met by both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny gave Harry an apologetic smile and then a look as if to say _"Well what did he say?"_ Harry returned the smile with one of his own, sat down next to Ginny and whispered "We will talk later." He then grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Two seconds later, Mrs. Weasley walked over with a plate full of his favourite food, scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon.

"My god dear, you are really just skin and bones" at this remark Ginny gave her mum one of her own equally scary glares. Mrs. Weasley just ignored her and continued on "living with the Dursley's for so many years has just been so unhealthy for you dear, but now that you never have to go back we'll be sure to make up for what you didn't get to eat while staying with your _family_."

This made Harry feel a whole lot better, he thought of the wonderful family he had and though they weren't his family by blood they were his family by choice.

About a minute later, his peace was interrupted by the arrival of Ron, who looked like he was out of bed against his better judgement then Hermione came in followed by Bill, Charlie and Percy. George never came out of his room much any more, the only time he left was to go to the loo or take a shower. Ever since Fred had died George had lost that mischievous twinkle in his eye and he seemed to have lost the will to live. George had suffered the most when Fred died, those two were normally never found apart but now….

_No, I can't think like that _thought Harry. Even though he still felt largely responsible, Ginny and even George had told him that he shouldn't blame himself for what had happened. Fred along with Remus and Tonks would want him to be happy.

_Damn, why can't George follow his own advice_ Harry thought.

Around two weeks later an owl flew in the window and landed on top of Errol's old perch. Errol had died while Harry, Ron and Hermione were out searching for Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes.

The owl hooted once and Mrs. Weasley went over and untied the letter from its leg. The owl looked some what like Errol, just a whole lot younger.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Not more fan mail."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though admittedly mostly Harry, had received what seemed to be fan mail from everyone in the whole country. They had been flying in by the owl load every day for the past two weeks. Somehow Rita Skeeter had found out that Harry was staying in the Burrow and leaked it to the Daily Prophet. So now Harry couldn't even go outside because of the massive crowds. Who luckily for Harry couldn't get in the yard due to the new re-enforced wards Kingsley had organised, just in case something like this happened.

Harry remembered that at the start of the fan mail overload young teenage girls, some who he knew from Hogwarts, would wait at the edge of the wards everyday chanting his name in the hope of seeing him. What was more disturbing though was the person leading the chants. Romilda Vane! Even some reporters were there saying that he would have to eventually come out of the house.

Romilda Vane had given an interview to _Witch Gossip Weekly_, interviewed by none other than Rita Skeeter. In the interview Romilda had claimed that Harry and her used to be close and he was going to ask her to the Yule Ball in his fourth year but unfortunately she had been asked by a bunch of other guys. After a while all the attention was too much so she accepted to go with a Hufflepuff 7th year.

This article got up both Ginny and Hermione's noses. Ginny was not normally the jealous type and so listening to her go on about Romilda was quite amusing to Harry. Whenever Ginny got too worked up Harry would have to remind her that he was with her and never liked or even considered Romilda Vane as a date. This usually cheered Ginny up when he said it but Harry still couldn't pass up a chance to tease Ginny about being jealous over Romilda Vane.

After a while it got a bit boring not being able to go outside without the girls and reporters asking questions. It seemed that Harry would never be able to have some private time with his girl.

"Man, between your brothers and the reporters out side, we will never be able to have a decent snog without being interrupted" said Harry in a mock serious voice.

When he said this Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm and blushed but it was extremely obvious she missed having private snogs down by the pond too.

Ginny was so tired of getting caught snogging Harry by her brothers that she decided to go out and teach those witches a lesson.

"I'll hex them into next week if they don't leave" said Ginny to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" said Ron

"Well it's alright for you two, neither of you killed the most feared wizard of all time and you don't have crazy immature witches trying to offer you love potions" said Ginny in a huff as she walked outside, wand in hand.

"I would really hate to be them" said Harry to his two best friends.

Hermione nodded and Ron said "Yeah, they are soon going to find out just what our Ginny can do with a bat-bogey-hex"

Harry wished he had a pair of extendable ears for this because he wanted to listen and possibly tease Ginny about her jealous behaviour, but he soon found out that he didn't need them.

"DON'T YOU LOT HAVE LIVES TO GET TO? OR ARE YOUR LIVES JUST SO DESPARATE THAT YOU HAVE TO CAMP OUTSIDE MY HOUSE JUST SO YOU CAN GET A LOOK AT THE 'CHOSEN ONE'" yelled Ginny.

"Wow, Harry, you'd better watch out, I would hate to see what would happen to Ginny if you upset her!" exclaimed Ron.

"What do you mean 'Happen to Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well, I mean, what would they do with her once she kills you?" said Ron laughing.

"She wouldn't kill Harry, she has too much interest in keeping him in top shape" said Hermione giggling.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? 'Too much interest'?" asked Ron.

"Wow he is rather clueless when it comes to this isn't he?" asked Harry "I just thought you and Ginny were exaggerating."

"What the bloody hell do you mean? Oh never mind I don't think I want to know" said Ron giving up.

"Wait is that Romilda Vane again Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I think it is" replied Harry. "What's she saying?"

"Oh shut up Weasley, your just jealous Harry doesn't like you" said Romilda. "Isn't that right little Miss. Perfect? You can't handle knowing your hero Harry Potter doesn't love you."

"I'll have you know" said Ginny coolly. "That Harry is my boyfriend."

"Prove it" Shouted Romilda.

"That's my cue" said Harry looking back at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione giggled, but Ron looked shocked.

"What's he doing? Hey what are you doing?" asked Ron.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs then kissed him.

"Oh MY GOD! It's Harry Potter!" All the girls screamed and started shouting for him to marry them. But Harry had his eyes set on one girl and one girl only.

Harry walked up to Ginny, put his arms around her and gave her one of his most passionate kisses.

Some of the older girls, who seemed to be there to watch out for their sisters' sighed, while others just started yelling. The best part was the reaction on Romilda Vane's face. When Harry first came out Romilda was telling anyone who would listen that Harry had come out to see her, but as soon as she saw him kiss Ginny she started crying and apparated out of there.

With their ring leader gone, all the other girls turned on the spot and disapparated as well.

After a few more seconds, Harry and Ginny broke apart. They knew that what they had done would cost them and earn them a 'talking to' as there were reporters there as well, but they didn't care.

Harry and Ginny walked back inside, hand in hand smiling at each other with not a care in the world.


	3. The Memorial

Chapter 3 – The memorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this book, the whole lot belongs to J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

The Weasleys, including George, who was still looking rather depressed but had at least started coming out of his room, Harry and Hermione were all in the sitting room listening to the wireless and chatting amongst themselves when an announcement was made by none other than Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The memorial for those who lost their lives in the battle of Hogwarts will be held tomorrow at noon, anyone who wishes to attend is welcome. The parents and guardians of those who died have agreed to have their loved ones buried on the castle grounds next to Dumbledore's tomb."

"And thankyou Minister Shacklebolt for that news, we all know why those brave people died and so it is a great idea to have them buried in the place which they fought so hard to protect" announced a news reporter on the wireless.

At this Mrs. Weasley started to cry and so Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave, went over to his wife and led her up to their bedroom.

Harry looked around and saw Ginny's eyes starting to fill up with tears. In one movement he put his arms around her, pulled her close and whispered "Hey, Gin, it will be ok. Those people all died to give us a future. I know it is unfair that they had to die at all but they died fighting for what is right"

"I know" Ginny replied in a hoarse whisper. "But I still feel as though there is a hole inside me."

"Gin, that hole will never completely go, trust me, but over time it will get better and before you know it you will be able to lead your life again" whispered Harry, while pulling Ginny closer to him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Since when did you become so wise Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny, who snuggled up to Harry even more.

Harry just replied by giving her a soft but all telling kiss on her lips.

Before they knew it, it was time to head to the memorial service. The weather seemed to know that it was a sad day and there were dark grey clouds overhead. After a couple of hours getting ready and ten minutes of Mrs. Weasley trying to flatten Harry's hair, they headed outside.

The Hogwarts express was supposed to be running today, to allow for families who had children too small to apparate to come to the service. However the Weasleys including Harry and Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade then set off for the road to take them to the castle.

Harry had been told by Professor McGonagall, during the summer when she dropped in to give Mr. Weasley an update of the school, that the powerful restoration charms the founders of Hogwarts had placed on the castle had been able to fix it with minimal help from her and the other Professors. This pleased Harry as he thought it an insult to those people whose lives were lost if the castle couldn't be fixed.

When they got there Harry was surprised to see the amount of people attending the ceremony. There were around double the amount of people here now than there was at Dumbledore's funeral. Though Harry imagined that most of them were here just to get a glimpse of where it all happened.

Even more disturbing to Harry was the amount of reporters from the various wizarding newspapers.

"God, look at all of them!" said Harry in an undertone as they passed a group of reporters who luckily hadn't noticed them.

As the four went to sit down next to the other Weasleys in the front row, which was reserved for them, Minister Shacklebolt pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, let me first just say that everyone here, including myself are forever indebted to you. I was wondering why all those jinxes and hexes kept missing me. That sacrifice you made for us was truly astonishing. No wizard your age should have to do what you have done, in fact no wizard should have to go through what you did at all. And thanks to you, they won't have to."

"Thankyou Minister" started Harry, a little shocked at what he was hearing.

"Please Harry, call me Kingsley."

"Anyway Harry, it has been decided by the Wizengamot, as well as by me, that you should receive an Order of Merlin first class for what you have done for the wizarding world" continued Kingsley.

Harry was not sure what to say, an Order of Merlin was the highest honour a wizard could receive.

"Minis-Kingsley I mean, if I am to receive an Order of Merlin first class, I think it is only fair that everyone who lost their lives in the battle to bring down Tom Riddle should at least receive an Order of Merlin third class, as if it wasn't for them, none of us would be here today."

"I will get it done, but Harry your Order of Merlin is here now and I wanted to present it today during the ceremony. I will also acknowledge that young Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley along with the families of everyone who died in the battle that they will receive an Order of Merlin third class" replied Kingsley.

"Thank you Kingsley, and before I forget, I would like the opportunity to speak today as well" said Harry, unsure whether it would be aloud.

"Of coarse Harry, you can speak right before George Weasley, he has already approached me about it as well" said Kingsley now smiling.

Harry thanked the Minister and went back to sit with his girlfriend.

"What did Kingsley want Harry?" asked Arthur from the end of the row.

"Oh, umm" started Harry, a little embarrassed at asking the Minister if he could speak and for being awarded an Order of Merlin. "I just wanted to ask him if I could speak today, he said I could go before George. I just wanted to tell everyone what their sacrifices meant to me" said Harry, now starting to blush as he realised how corny it all sounded.

"Oh, Harry, that's a lovely idea" cried Mrs. Weasley as she wiped her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Yeah, I wanted them to know that their children didn't die in vain" said Harry as Ginny put her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

The Minister and Professor McGonagall were now standing behind the podium in front of Black Lake. Even the giant squid surfaced so he could hear what was being said.

"What these people did to help bring down Lord Voldemort is a great inspiration to us all" said Kingsley. At the saying of his name half the crowd shuddered, because even though Tom Riddle is dead, the pain he has inflicted on the wizarding worlds is to big to forget.

"These people sacrificed their lives, so that we here and people all over Britain would be able to live a peaceful life. A life without worry, a life where we didn't have to look over our shoulders everywhere we went, but most importantly, a life where we could live freely."

At the end of Kingsley's speech, people began to cry, some began to clap and others just sat there morning the loss of their loved ones.

It was now time for Harry to speak. Getting up after being called by Kingsley Harry went to the podium. Although Harry had not written down what he wanted to say, he knew what needed to be said.

"Everyone who fought here at the battle of Hogwarts is a hero. Without them fighting for what is right, not for what is easy, we would not be here today. It is because of these people that the downfall of Tom Riddle was possible. People are often congratulating me for the destruction of Lord Voldemort, but it was not just me that ended his reign of terror, it was everyone who had the courage to stand up and fight not only here at Hogwarts but everywhere in Britain. These people we are remembering today did just that. They didn't sit back and let Lord Voldemort inflict terror at Hogwarts because it was easy or safe to let him do it; they stood up and fought because it was right."

At the end of Harry's speech, people were starting to smile behind their handkerchiefs and their watery eyes.

Harry went and sat down next to Ginny and pulled her close to him. Without her he doubted whether he could have continued on this past year.

"That was beautiful Harry" said Ginny behind sobs. She smiled at him and burrowed her head into his shoulder.

George was now getting up to speak to everyone. He had told Harry the day before that he realised Fred wouldn't want him to mope around all day over him. He said that Fred would have wanted him to carry on their practical jokes and spread humour when it is needed the most.

When George got up behind the podium, he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Before Fred was killed by the Death Eaters, when we were trying to hold them off, I had decided that Fred could hold them of for a few minutes while I went to see if everyone else was ok. When I got back I found my older brother Percy shielding Fred's dead body from the chaos that was all around us. When I saw him there, my heart stopped. Fred was my brother, my business partner, my best friend. I some how came to the conclusion that it was my fault Fred died. If I had been there I could have saved him. But then I realised, it was nobody's fault but Lord V-Voldemort's. I can now see that and I know that Fred would have wanted me to live my life like we used to. There is no denying though that it will hurt for all of us. A bit of me died that night along with Fred, but a bit of Fred lives on in me. So in memory of Fred and everyone else that died to save us we give them this."

With a wave of George's wand a big sheet lifted off to reveal a giant Phoenix in white marble to go along with Dumbledore's tomb stone. In front of the phoenix was a plaque with all the people who had died on it. Then at the top was written:

_A Phoenix_

_A symbol of love and peace;_

_Without the sacrifice these people made,_

_There would be no peace._

Everyone marvelled at the sight of the 12 foot marble phoenix sitting on a dark marble stand surrounded by a garden of Forget-Me-Nots. The clouds had also gone away and a rainbow appeared over the horizon.

Ten minutes later Minister Shacklebolt was calling Harry up to receive his Order of Merlin first class and to announce the Order of Merlins that the rest would be receiving.

Harry started to read out the names of all the people who had died and would be receiving a third class Order of Merlin

"Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Michael Corner," but when Harry got to "Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin" he remembered their son Teddy.

Remus had made Harry godfather of their at-the-time few month old baby boy, and Harry remembered being over the moon. But now poor Teddy had no parents to love him. Harry realised just how big the devastation of the final battle had been.

Harry secretly swore to himself that he would be the godfather Sirius wanted to be to him. He would love Teddy as much as one of his own, care for him and be like a father to him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to replace Remus or Tonks, but he would sure be there for him whenever he needed it.

Harry looked over to the second row and there was Teddy with turquoise coloured hair sitting on Andromeda Tonks lap, who Harry realised was now a widow with no children.

Harry continued calling out the names until he got to "Fred Weasley"_Poor Fred, He didn't deserve to die, not yet anyway._

When Harry sat back down the service was over. He made his way with Ginny in hand over to Andromeda to say hi to her and Teddy.

"Hi Harry, Ginny" said Andromeda.

"You haven't met Teddy yet have you?" she asked. "Dora told me that she and Remus had named you godfather and you would care for him if anything were to happen to them."

"Mrs. Tonks" started Harry.

"Please call me Andromeda, Mrs. Tonks was Ted's mother and I didn't really like her. I daresay she didn't like me either."

"Ok, Andromeda" said Harry trying to continue.

"Oh, Harry you cant take little Teddy away from me just yet. He is the only link I have to Dora and Ted. Without him I don't know what I would do" said Andromeda in a hurry as if thinking that saying it fast would make him agree.

"Andromeda, I wouldn't even consider taking little Teddy away from you if you don't wont me to. I want to be a huge part of his life and always be around when he needs me though" concluded Harry.

"Of course, Teddy would love to have you around as much as possible. God only knows that there are things a woman can't do with a child" replied Andromeda.

"Can I hold him?" asked a nervous Harry.

"Sure, how about you three go for a walk? I just wanted to visit Dora and Remus's graves" replied Andromeda in a teary voice.

"Potter!" called Professor McGonagall from the other end of the lake; she had obviously been looking for him for a while.

"Hi Professor" said both Ginny and Harry together, Teddy just laughed.

"Potter, I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger about returning to Hogwarts come September first in order to complete your education. I am still correct in assuming you wish to become an Auror after school, yes?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Erm" said Harry, unsure of what to say. He hadn't really thought about becoming an Auror lately. He had been too focused on trying to live through the past year.

"I am not sure whether I want to be an Auror anymore, I mean," he paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. "I have spent this past year on the run fighting the most evil wizard in a century, and after that I'm not sure if I can do it anymore."

"Well Potter, whether you become an Auror or not, I would still like it very much if you and your fellow students were to come back to Hogwarts to receive your NEWT's. Please think about it? I expect an answer no later than August first" said McGonagall. She then turned around and walked back to the castle leaving Harry in thought.

Only when Ginny said his name, did he come out of his little trance.

"Harry?" she asked, with a little concern in her voice. Her eyes were still red from crying but still looking extremely beautiful.

"What? Oh" replied Harry still thinking.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts in September?" asked Ginny. "You know it would mean that we would be able to spend more time together, just you and me. Just think Harry, a carefree year without the darkest wizard in the world trying to kill you."

Harry thought about it then said "In that case, I would love to go back, but you have to make me a promise ok?"

"Sure what is it?" replied Ginny not quite knowing what she had gotten herself into.

"Promise me that you will spend every spare moment you have with me" said Harry seriously.

Ginny didn't quite know whether to take him seriously or not so she just giggled and said "I promise."

A/N Thanks again to Lea Marie, for your great editing.

Chapter 4 will be up next week. It is already completed but i want to space out my updates.


End file.
